Bare Bones
by mjoInir
Summary: Penelope Sawyer always pictured a white picket fence in her future, not rock salt and a '67 Chevy Impala. Then she meets Dean Winchester and her apple pie life goes flying out the window.
1. Chapter 1

**Act One**  
 _"By the pricking of my thumbs,_  
 _Something wicked this way comes._  
 _Open, locks,_  
 _Whoever knocks!"_  
—W. Shakespeare

 **Playlist**  
 **i.** _ **One Night**_ Ed Sheeran  
 **ii.** _ **You Shook Me All Night Long**_ AC/DC  
 **iii.** _ **Say You Won't Let Go**_ James Arthur  
 **iv.** _ **Coming Down**_ Halsey  
 **v.** _ **Miss Missing You**_ Fall Out Boy  
 **vi.** _ **Give Me Love**_ Ed Sheeran  
 **vii.** _ **Twin Skeleton's**_ Fall Out Boy  
 **viii.** _ **Work Song**_ Hozier  
 **ix.** _ **We Are Broken**_ Paramore

* * *

01.  
Penelope

There was a fresh spring rain, with a cool breeze that contrasted the warmer weather in Charleston, Illinois. It was a nice break from the harsh winter temperatures. She was driving on the damp streets toward her home on the edge of town.

Penelope Sawyer was a journalist and a damn good one. She was young, just turning twenty-four, but she had graduated from Emerson College in Boston as one of the top students. She was exceptionally smart, witty and quite perceptive. She excelled in her job, picking up stories left and right and even having the ability to turn some down if she was too busy.

Penny was glad the work day was over, she was looking forward to relaxing at home. Her deep blue eyes monitored the road, flickering from the asphalt to the area in front of her.

"Mama!" called the almost two-year-old toddler in the backseat.

Penny glanced behind her, at her son, "Yes, baby?" Her voice was sweet and soft when she spoke to her little boy.

He was her whole world.

Johnny had not been a planned pregnancy, but she quickly shaped her whole world for him. She made sure she had enough money, enough space, enough knowledge to care for him.

Penny had met his father while she was working on a story, about the mysterious murders in a nearby town. Originally, it was a one night stand that turned into a several night stand that turned into meeting up whenever he was nearby. She had to admit his job wasn't conventional and she even didn't believe him in the beginning, but she slowly warmed up to it after facing a case with a malicious spirit.

Dean Winchester was very panicked in the beginning, knowing he wasn't even close to being prepared on becoming a father. He was scared, but he knew he couldn't leave Penny — the fiery woman that had made a mark on his heart. He tried not to admit to himself that he was falling in love with her, but he was. Especially after the birth of his son, he knew he couldn't run; Johnny felt too soft in his arms and although Dean was scared shitless, Johnny was too precious.

"I hungry," Johnny said, clapping his hands together.

Penny chuckled, smiling, "We're almost home, buddy."

Not too long after she spoke, she pulled into her driveway of a small, but reasonable sized home that she rented. She opened her car door and went around to get Johnny out of his car seat. His olive green eyes met hers when she opened the door and she smiled. He reminded her so much of Dean; they had the same chin, same eyes, practically the same hair color only Johnny's was a little blonder, but a mix of their lips and he had her button nose.

She picked him up and shut the door with her foot. She started towards her house, smiling when her son touched her face with his little hands. She faked trying to eat them and he laughed, grinning at her. She unlocked her front door and let herself in, locking it behind her.

Penny set him down on floor and he ran into the living room to play with his toys. She watched him a moment, smiling to herself before going into the kitchen to make them dinner. Thankful the living room and kitchen were only separated with a half wall, she kept an eye on Johnny. He was playing with one of his trucks, racing it down the hardwood floor and onto the carpet.

 _At least he's keeping himself entertained_ , Penny thought, cutting up an orange for him to munch on so he could wait until his dinner time.

"Tanks, Mama." said Johnny, picking up an orange slice and putting it in his mouth. He wasn't the best speaker yet, but he was getting better day by day.

"You're welcome, sweetie." she kissed his forehead before heading back into the kitchen to see what she would be able to make — perhaps the mini ravioli, or a stew.

After deciding on ravioli for her boy, she stepped into the living room and sat down on the couch to wait a little bit longer. By this time, Johnny was done with his oranges, leaving about half of the orange left over so Penny ate that and flipped through a magazine.

She was glad Johnny was a usually laid back toddler, although she knew he could throw the occasional tantrum and be generally stubborn, like she could be. But he was her kid and she loved him more than life itself.

Penny made sure to set his bowl on the table to start cooling down. Johnny tended to dive right into his meals, a trait probably learned from watching his father.

There was a knock on her front door and she got up to see who it was. Opening the door revealed her younger sister, Zoe, whose hair was wet from the rain.

"Hey, Zoe," Penny greeted, inviting her inside. She gave her sister a half hug and closed the door behind her.

"Just wanted to check up on ya," she said, "and see how you and the little man are doing."

Penny smiled, "We're good, about to have dinner, if you want to join us?"

"Oh, sure. That sounds good." Zoe nodded. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

" _Oh, God_. Not really." Penny chuckled. "Having eight two and three-year-olds running around the house? It sounds so exhausting."

Zoe shrugged, "Well, Audrey and I will be here to help, plus mom and dad. And all the other parents that are staying for the party."

"True." Penny nodded, serving two bowls of ravioli for herself and her sister. "I can't believe he's going to be two already."

Zoe smiled, "He _is_ growing up fast. I remember when you were still as big as a whale." She laughed, earning a side glare from her sister. Smirking, she took a bite and swallowed, "Heard anything from Dean?"

Penny frowned, her family didn't know much about Dean. They hadn't even met him, they only knew him by the lie Penny had told: he was a traveling salesman and only came by every so often.

"No, I'm probably going to call him tonight. I hope he can make his own son's second birthday." Penny said.

"Did he make it last year?" Zoe wanted to meet this mysterious Dean, she had only seen him once at the hospital when Johnny was born.

Penny smiled, "Yeah, he got in that morning. We got to spend it together, as a family."

"See," Zoe smiled back, "he won't let you down."

"I hope so." She placed Johnny's now warm mini ravioli on the table. "Johnny!"

The toddler trotted his way into the kitchen after his name was called. "Auntie!" Johnny called after seeing Zoe, although being so young it came out mumbled, but understandable.

"Hey, buddy-boy! How's my favorite nephew?"

He just giggled and clapped his hands together. "Hi, Auntie Zoe!"

Penny sat him up in his high chair and placed the bowl in front of him. Johnny was good with his food, after his mother took a bite, he followed suit. He was messy with it, with sauce dribbling down his chin, but he was definitely improving. Penny had bought special silverware for him to use, with bigger handles so it was easier for him to grab and hold. Just a few months earlier, Johnny had insisted on feeding himself and the silverware Penny used just didn't cut it.

They all ate together, Zoe and Penny trading conversation about their day and Johnny giving his two cents, even when it didn't make any sense. Zoe left not too long after dinner and then Penny played a quick game of learning numbers with her son before taking Johnny to give him his bath.

Penny read Johnny to sleep with _Goodnight Moon_ , one of his current favorites, and then retired to her own room to work on her articles. After an hours research, she called Dean, on a number she was sure he would answer. When he did not, however, she figured he was working on a case and decided to let him call her when he could.

Not long after, she closed her laptop and went to sleep, knowing Johnny woke early in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**02.**  
 ** _Birthday Boy_**

Morning came and a long sigh escaped Penny's nose. She loved her sleep, favoring waking closer to noon rather than closer to sunrise. She quickly got her shower, changing into dark jeans and a pretty plum colored blouse. She put her hair back into a fishtail braid so it was out of her face.

Thankfully, it was supposed to be a nice spring day and the party was set in her backyard. Her mother was bringing over cupcakes for the kids, Penny was making an apple pie (Johnny's #1 birthday request, probably thanks to his dad), Maddie was going to bring over some appetizers and then Penny was going to order several pizzas.

Johnny was awake when Penny went into his room, his hair was messy in a cute way and he smiled lazily at his mother.

"Good morning, Johnny!" she said, flicking on his bedroom light, with a big smile.

"Morning, Mama." he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his little fists.

The two went downstairs, into the kitchen, when Penny tried to decide what to make for his birthday breakfast. She offered eggs and French toast, but they finally settled on chocolate chip pancakes. He drank his chocolate milk, where a milk mustache remained, as he ate his pancakes.

When he was done, he played with his trucks and then his superhero action figures while Penny cleaned up the kitchen.

"Come on, Johnny," Penny called, walking towards him. "Are you ready for your party?"

"Yeah," he said, holding her hand as they walked up the stairs, "Is Daddy going to come?"

It broke her heart for him to have to ask, and she gave a sad smile, "I'm sure he will."

He broke into a grin, "Can I play with my trucks?"

Penny smiled, "After we get you changed. Gram and Pop are coming over to see you. So is Auntie Moo."

"Can Gram play trucks?"

"I'm sure she'd love to." Penny told him, "What do you wanna wear?"

He looked over a few of the pairs of jeans and shirts, before deciding on a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt with a train on the front. Penny helped him into them and brushed his hair before bringing him back downstairs so he could play and she could make her pie.

Penny's parents arrived a few hours before the party, which was starting at noon, where Gram played with Johnny and Pop helped Penny finish set up the backyard (it was a train theme, Johnny's absolute favorite thing currently). Maddie and her girlfriend, Audrey, arrived shortly before noon and helped put out the games and the canopy.

The kids and their parents arrived not long after, hands full of presents. Most thought Penny was a single parent and in someways she was, in others, she wasn't. Some left their kids in Penny's care, others decided to stay.

Lin, a friend of Penny's simply because their sons got along, and her son, Evan, arrived last but no one minded. Toddlers were hard to keep on schedules.

"So, I don't see your mystery man. Where's he hiding?" Lin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lin was known for her gossip, and Penny sighed, "Got stuck at a job, he said he'd be here soon."

"I'm beginning to think he doesn't exist, to be honest."

Penny frowned, grabbing a few pieces of fruit on the fruit tray before looking Lin in the eye, "I'm beginning to think you need to mind your own business, to be honest."

* * *

They started with a simple game of Duck Duck Goose, but it ended up being changed into the kids running around and tagging each other. Penny put out chalk and the kids began coloring on the concrete porch. Then, when the pizzas arrived, the kids began to eat their pizza - Penny and the other adults helping cut up the pizza for those who asked.

After having a slice, Penny slipped inside and dialed Dean's number, slightly irritated she hadn't gotten a call from him. It was his son's birthday! The least he could do was call and tell her he would be late.

 _"Pen, I know, I'm sorry. I'll be there soon. Something came up, and I just wrapped up a case, I'll be there-"_

"Save it, Dean," she said first, keeping her voice calm. "You weren't the one who had to hear him ask where his dad was and if he was coming to his _own son's_ birthday. The look on his face, Dean," she shook her head sadly.

 _"Tell him I'll be there soon, okay? Please?"_

Penny sighed deeply, "Fine."

There was a brief sigh of relief, _"Thank you, Pen. I'll be there soon."_

"Yeah, okay." And she hung up and made her way back outside. She started over to where Johnny was eating and knelt down beside him. "I just talked to Daddy," she watched as he grinned. "He promised he'd be here soon."

"Can Daddy read story tonight, Mama?" he asked, taking another bite of his cheesy pizza.

She smiled. Even though that was primarily their thing to do together, she could read to him any time. Reading with his dad was special. "Of course, sweetheart. Do you and your friends wanna color next or play a game?"

"Color!"

Penny laughed and agreed. After eating and coloring, then playing a brief game of freeze dance, Gram and Penny passed out cupcakes and then sung happy birthday to Johnny. Then he opened his gifts: a Thomas the Train themed tricycle coming from his grandparents, a building block set coming from Maddie and Audrey, a few matching games and coloring books, a play-tool set, some more trucks and a tiny workshop from his mom that he could set up in his room, along with a wagon. Not long after, parents starting picking up their kids and the cleaning began.

Johnny and Pop were playing around with the tricycle. Penny had not gotten anything from Dean and although her family noticed, they dared not say a word to her. They just tried to keep Johnny busy.

Penny held out hope for Dean, and put the pie back in the oven to get warm - something she knew Johnny wanted to share with his dad. After cleaning, Audrey and Maddie left and then soon after Gram and Pop.

"Where's Daddy?" Johnny asked, looking up from his new coloring book.

Her gut twisted, "Daddy had a long drive, he's going to be here soon."

He nodded, but he seemed less enthusiastic about it, doubts probably seeping in.

"He'll be here in time for story time."

He just nodded again.

"Let's take a bath and then you can come back and play trucks and wait for Daddy."

Penny gave him his bath and then went back downstairs, where he played with a few of his new toys. He looked tired, but he was trying so hard to wait for his dad, it was almost heartbreaking to watch.

It was dark, and already starting to get passed his bedtime, when there was headlights in her front windows. They were quickly shut off and she heard a car door slam shut, followed by another.

She met her son's gaze and he began to look so excited. Her heart started to beat quickly, she hadn't seen Dean in months. She was excited to see him too.

Dean knew the rule and just unlocked and opened the door, not bothering to knock. Penny had told him this very early on, - even giving him a key - when she began to get a big pregnancy bump and was too tired to get up to get the door.

She saw Dean's face first, his rugged look, his dark green eyes and chiseled features, and brown leather jacket for the cold night air. His hair was styled, almost messily, like he had awoken and rushed to get ready. He was carrying a big rectangular box that was sloppily wrapped. The next face she saw was completely unfamiliar. The man was tall - easily a foot taller than her - with boyish features and long brown hair, but his eyes almost looked like Dean's.

"Daddy!" Johnny got up quickly and charged at Dean, arms out in front of him.

Dean set down the box, the unknown man closing the door, and Dean caught Johnny and picked him up. They hugged each other tightly.

"I missed you, buddy," he said in his gruff voice, speaking softly.

The unfamiliar man looked confused, glancing between Dean and Johnny to Penny, who smiled sheepishly at him. He had his hands stuffed in his jean pockets, staring at the scene in front of him with furrowed eyebrows.

After setting his son down, Johnny grabbed Dean's hand. He pulled him towards the kitchen, where Dean followed with a smile.

"Mama made pie!"

Dean chuckled, looking at Penny. He was taller than her by more than a few inches. He kissed her lips quickly as he passed. "Pen, this is my brother, Sam. Sam, this is, _uh_ , my girlfriend, Penny."

"Girlfriend?"

Penny shrugged, "Baby-mama, heard that one too. Call it what you like. Nice to meet you, Sam."

She stuck out her hand and Sam shook it with a small smile, trying to gather his thoughts. "And..." Sam glanced over at Johnny, who was waiting patiently over by the stove with a large grin.

"Sammy, this is your nephew, John Zeppelin Winchester." Dean grinned proudly, glancing down at his son. Dean ruffled his son's hair, which earned laughter from the little boy and a large smile from Dean.

"We just call him Johnny, though," Penny said, with a gentle smile.

"Oh," Sam nodded slowly.

Penny took their jackets to hang up and then took out the pie, while Dean, Johnny and Sam all sat down at the table. She quickly dished out the pie and set it down. She was letting Johnny slip by his bed time because it was his birthday and his dad was there. It was rare for her to do, but she figured Johnny wanted to see his dad more than anything.

"Johnny, can you say hello to your Uncle Sam?" asked Penny, sitting down.

Johnny looked over at Sam and then back to his mom. She gave him a reassuring smile and then Johnny waved. "Hi, Uncle Sam! Do you like trains?"

Sam side-glanced at Dean before nodding, "I love trains."

Johnny's eyes lit up. "I love trains too! I wanna be a condu-conduct..."

"Conductor?" Penny added helpfully.

"Yes, I wanna be a conductor when I growded up."

"That's so cool," Sam told Johnny.

"I wanna be strong like Daddy, too," Johnny added, shoving his mouth full of the apple pie filling. "Or growded up to be just like him."

Johnny didn't need to know Dean's job, and neither Penny nor Dean were going to tell him any time soon. Penny was certain he had just heard other kids say it and decided to say it too.

"I think being a conductor would be far cooler." Dean added, and he had a dark look in his eyes. That was the _last_ thing he wanted for his son.

Johnny nodded half-heartedly, before digging back into his pie. He sipped his chocolate milk Penny had prepared for him just a few minutes prior.

"This pie is excellent, babe," Dean told Penny, shoving a forkful into his mouth.

"It was Johnny's number one request. To eat pie with Daddy. That's all I heard _all_ week." Penny smiled at her son.

Dean grinned at that. "Do you wanna open your present from Uncle Sam and I?"

Johnny nodded feverishly, pushing his pie aside.

"Dean," Penny added almost in warning, it was already getting late for him.

"What?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "It's his _birthday_."

Penny frowned but made no further argument. Dean and Johnny got up and made their way over to the box and Johnny tore it open as both Sam and Penny looked on. It was a train set with three trains that would be big enough for him to hold.

Johnny looked ecstatic, announcing loudly, "Tanks, Daddy!"

"You're welcome," Dean told him, kissing his son's forehead, whispering, "I love you, buddy,"

Johnny whispered it back the same way he told his mom, "I wuv you too."

Johnny yawned then and stretched out his arms. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked tiredly at Dean. Dean looked at his son, his own tired smile falling onto his lips. Sam looked on curiously, confused at the softer side of Dean. Although not impossible, it seemed strange to Sam - Dean was the macho man, the monster fighting, rough-edged hunter.

"It's _way_ passed your bedtime, little man. Let's go get ready for bed and then you can pick out a story for Daddy to read, okay?" Penny said, getting up to grab Johnny's hand. When Dean looked at her, raising an eyebrow, she simply said, "Another birthday request."

After getting his teeth brushed and hands cleaned from the pie, Johnny settled into his bed with a book in his lap after picking one from his bookshelf. _Green Eggs and Ham_ was his choice for the night. Dean came up after Penny called for him (after taking note that Sam and Dean were in a heated whispered discussion downstairs) and then she left them to read and for Johnny to fall asleep.

Penny began cleaning the kitchen and put away the extra pie, starting a pot for some tea. She liked tea at night, it was relaxing to her.

"Did you just finish up a case?" Penny asked Sam, stirring in her sugar.

"...case?"

"Like with the supernatural?"

"You know about that?" Sam asked incredulously, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Kind'a how Dean and I met. I'm a journalist and I was writing about this serial murder case. Later found out it was a werewolf." Penny told him, bringing her tea to the table and sitting down. "Plus, after he found out I was pregnant, he kind'a had to tell me because I kept asking about his job and if the FBI would let him work closer to me. He came clean soon after that."

Sam nodded, "Uh, yeah. Just wrapped up a case in an asylum."

" _Ooh_ , creepy." Penny took a small sip from her mug, "I take it Dean didn't tell you beforehand?"

"No, walked in blind. Definitely took me by surprise."

Penny chuckled, "By what? Dean having a secret son or a secret girlfriend?"

Sam pondered a moment. "Both."

"Well, I made Dean a promise. He can look, but the moment he touches," Penny paused, shaking her head with a small smile, "Hell hath no fury..."

Sam laughed with her, "That makes sense. It all adds up. The mysterious phone calls he's been hiding from me, those few times he disappeared and he had these BS excuses."

"Probably here to see Johnny." Penny concluded, with a nod. "Came here a few weeks ago to surprise him."

"Yeah, it adds up." Sam nodded. "How old is he?"

"Just turned two today." Penny smiled, shaking her head bashfully. "I remember him just a few weeks old. Seems like it was yesterday." She took a careful sip, "Dean told me you were going to Stanford? That's pretty cool."

"Oh," Sam suddenly looked forlorn. "Uh, yeah. I'm taking a break from that."

Penny frowned, "Don't let anyone stop you from achieving your dreams, Sam."

Sam smiled at her, she was different than he pictured if he had been told before arriving. She was kind, she had soft edges and a such a tender tone it was easy to feel comfortable in her presence. A few tendrils from her braid had fallen into her face and she looked so _innocent_ , Sam wondered how she and Dean got along.

Dean came down the stairs quietly, a tiny smile on his face. It was those moments Dean held close. He loved his son more than life.

Dean sat down at the table, across from Penny and next to Sam. Suddenly, Dean looked serious. "Pen, look, I'm sorry-"

"Stop right there." Penny said, the soft edges and tender tone Sam had liked so much suddenly were gone. She looked like a mama bear in all her ferocity. "He asked about you all day. He asked about you all week. ' _Is Daddy coming to my party_?' Do you know how heartbreaking that is to hear?" Penny's eyes were fierce and the grip on her mug tightened slightly. "I know you're busy, but the least you could do is tell me that you're going to be running late so I don't get his hopes up. He thinks the world of you."

Dean frowned, "I know, I fucked up, okay? But something did really come up." When she raised an eyebrow in question, Dean continued, "Our dad's missing. We've been trying to find him."

Penny raised an eyebrow, "Missing?"

"He went on a hunt and neither of us has heard from him, except a few messages about cases."

Penny nodded, "Okay,"

"I was wondering if you could help?"


	3. Chapter 3

_First flashback chapter! Warning, fluff and sexual content ahead (not a lot of fluff this chapter, but for sure in future ones)! Also, the flashbacks are in no particular order, just scenes to help further understand Penny and Dean's dynamic and how they got to certain points with each other and to help understand their timeline._

* * *

 **03.**  
 ** _Flannery's Bar_**  
 **{ flashback }**

A familiar number appeared on Penelope Sawyer's phone. Her stomach jumped in excitement, a wide smile stretching across her face. She let it ring a few more moments before she picked it up.

"Hello," she said first, leaning back in her desk chair. It was late afternoon and she was wrapping up an article to turn into her boss the following day.

 _"Hey, Penny,"_ Dean's gruff voice greeted _, "I'm passing through town, wonderin' if you wanna meet up?"_

"Oh, sure," she tried to keep her voice steady and casual. "I can meet you at _Flannery's_ in an hour?"

 _"Yeah, I could go for a beer,"_ he said after a moment's pause _. "But I was thinking I could pick you up?"_

"Sure. See you, Dean." She hung up, and saved her article on her laptop, backing it up on a flash drive which she tucked into her purse.

Penny made her way through her apartment, stopping in the kitchen to get a glass of water. She made her way back to her room at the end of the short hallway and got changed. She pulled on dark blue jeans, a white tank top, pulling a long grey sweater over top. She unbuttoned it all the way so it hung loose on her body. She put on black stilettos, since she knew Dean was much taller than her.

In her tiny bathroom, she cleaned up her makeup, leaving barely any on and fixed her hair. _Flannery's_ wasn't a fancy bar by any means, but it certainly wasn't a trashy one either.

There was a knock on her door and she was surprised an hour had passed. She grabbed her small purse on her way to the door and opened it. Dean was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with his brown leather jacket pulled over it. Every-so-often, Dean would show up in something other than his suit and she liked that. It was less formal.

Dean was not very subtle when he looked over her figure before meeting her eyes. He grinned wide. "Ready to go?"

Penny smiled up at him, still having to do so even in her heels. He wasn't much taller now, but there was still a difference between them.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

 _Flannery's Bar_ wasn't packed when they got there, but there were several people at the bar and several sitting in seats. Penny didn't recognize anyone and she found slight relief in that. Penny wasn't usually the girl to sleep around without any commitment, but Dean had somehow become her exception.

Penny made her way to a seat near the back while Dean picked up their first round. She watched him carefully as he ordered, flirting slightly with the bartender. His features were sharp, like marble and he looked like he had been sculpted, chiseled almost to perfection.

"How's work going?" Penny asked as Dean sat down across from her.

He sipped his beer, "Fine, just finished a case up north of here."

"Anything interesting, _Agent Tyler_?" Penny pestered. She found his job so interesting.

Dean paused before shrugging, "Just a serial murder, nothing extreme."

"Anything like the case we met on?" Penny took a careful sip of her beer, gazing questioningly at Dean.

"Nothing that bad," Dean told her.

"What ever happened to the guy anyway? You never told me if you arrested him after you caught him fleeing the scene." Penny pushed. Perhaps he wasn't allowed to tell a civilian what _had_ happened, but she wanted to know regardless.

Dean's dark green eyes caught hers, "We arrested him a few months back."

She nodded, "Good. He was such a sicko. Killing people and eating their hearts? _Gross_."

Dean chuckled lightly, "How about you? Writing about anything interesting?"

Penny frowned, "Not interesting like you might think, Mr. FBI. A few stories here and there, been working on typing up the recent kidnapping case. The girl was found safe at her uncle's. Her dad had asked him to take her because there was this custody thing." Penny shrugged, shaking her head.

"Damn."

"At least my boss is letting me venture out of the fashion articles she demands I write about." She rolled her eyes.

They continued to talk over their beers, chatting idly about nothing in particular. She liked that about Dean. Their conversations never had much strain to keep them going.

"Want another?" Dean asked, getting up to get himself another beer.

Penny wasn't much of a drinker, two beers usually being her limit. "Yeah, thank you."

Dean got up and walked back over to the bar. Penny fiddled with the empty bottle, tapping her nails on the amber colored glass. She knew tonight was nothing special, they usually met up for a drink or something to eat before they went back to her place. It was their norm. However, Penny _wanted_ to be something special.

"Hey, gorgeous," said a low voice. "You look lonely."

Penny looked up to meet dark brown eyes. He had blond hair, swept messily across his forehead. He didn't look entirely drunk, _per se_ , but he did look a little hazy from alcohol.

"Oh, no, I'm actually-"

"Save it, doll face." He smirked at her, sitting down where Dean had been sat. "You look like I should take you home."

"I'm not interest-"

He cut her off again, "I can show you a good time." He winked suggestively.

Penny's face went blank, annoyed now, "The only way you'll ever get laid is if you crawl up a chicken's ass and wait."

"Watch it, bitch," he hissed aggressively, his eyebrows furrowing.

Penny's eyebrows rose at his sudden need to start name calling when just moments before he was looking to get into her pants. However, her look turned surprised when Dean set the two beers down and grabbed the collar of the man's shirt, pulling him to his feet.

"That's _not_ her name," Dean growled at the man, his voice low before it turned threatening, "Did you hear her? She's not interested. Get lost." Dean shoved the man towards the door, his sharp features now looking dangerous because he was angry.

The man was a coward and took heed to the warning and left quickly. Both Dean and Penny, along with a few other patrons at the bar, watched him leave.

Dean sat down, mumbling, "Asshat," before taking a swig of his beer.

Penny looked at Dean and started chuckling. Dean raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"Thanks for that," she said first. "They usually _are_ cowards, aren't they? Guys like that?"

"Oh," Dean caught on to why she had been laughing, "Yeah, yeah. They usually are."

Penny smiled gently, sipping her beer. She liked Dean, probably more than she should of.

* * *

Penny opened her apartment door, letting in Dean before closing it. She dropped her purse to the floor and turned to Dean. She met his watchful eyes briefly before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Dean smiled into it, before pulling her closer to the warmth of his body. She removed her grey sweater, letting it fall to the floor around her feet. He ran his hands down her body as she held her hands on both sides of his face, rubbing her thumbs across his cheekbones. He pulled her up and she jumped up into his waiting grasp, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her arms found their way back around his neck, pulling him closer as she kissed him harder.

Dean started his way towards her bedroom, parting his lips from hers so he could see where he was going - even if he knew it by memory at this point. She started kissing down his jaw until her lips met his neck, where she started to nip, sending a shiver of anticipation down Dean's spine. She used her feet to kick off her heels, hearing them land on the hardwood floor of her hallway.

When they entered her bedroom, Dean set her on her feet, where she quickly started to remove his jacket and shirt. His muscles were so defined, as she ran her fingers over his chest she noticed his scars, from healed bullet wounds to the scar tissue of old cuts and burns.

She still marveled at him.

Dean angled her chin back up to kiss her soft lips, helping her out of her jeans and her shirt. Penny grinned, removing her hands from his hair and planting them on his chest. Before Dean could raise a questioning eyebrow, she pushed him down on the bed. Dean looked up at the ceiling, beaming, before meeting her gaze again.

Her tongue flicked over her bottom lip, biting it before she made her way on top of him. She undid his belt, tossing it somewhere to the side, before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off. She kissed down his neck, making her way down his chest and towards his pelvis. She pulled his boxers down briefly to continue kissing, before she started back up his toned torso.

"You are _such_ a tease, Penelope Sawyer." Dean told her, his eyes glazed over in desire.

She grinned at him, before palming him through his boxers. " _Oh,_ am I now?"

Dean let out a low moan from the back of his throat, moving his hips slightly to meet her touch. Hastily, she removed his boxers, moving back up to kiss him, biting his bottom lip softly before pulling away.

Licking his the lip she had nipped, he looked up at her, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. He sat up, using one hand to unclasp her bra and the other to settle in her hair. She was breathing heavier now as she started to grind up against him.

Dean was going crazy, his mind hot with lust, his body on fire with fervor. He wanted her _bad_.

Without any hesitation, Dean removed her panties, throwing them to the side. He ran a hand up her chest, resting the other on her hip. He met her eyes carefully, "Yes?"

She pulled his face to hers, kissing him, mumbling against his lips, "Yes."

That was all Dean needed to continue and he pulled her closer, putting his other hand on her hip. He rubbed slow circles on her clitoris with his thumb, making her breathe heavier as she ached for him. When she began to seek him out, he pulled her back into a heated kiss, their tongues meeting. He used a one hand to guide himself into her, noticing how wet she was, the other still on her hip and pulling her down.

She moaned into his mouth. She tried to keep her pace steady, but her mind was on fire with desire, tingling her whole body with pleasure. Her lips met Dean's jaw before she moved to suck on his neck. Dean popped his thumb into his mouth, making it wet, before he returned it to her clitoris. Penny bit her lip, trying to keep steady as she rode him. She moved her mouth back to meet Dean's.

Unable to stop herself, her pace started to quicken. She placed both hands on Dean's shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed so he was laying down. He moved his hips to meet hers and they synced into harmony with each other.

His hands pulled her face down to have their lips meet once more. Her lips were so supple, and she always tasted so sweet. He sucked on her top lip for a second before cupping one breast, the other still rubbing circles on her clitoris, only he started faster. She sucked on his bottom lip, moving her hips slower, but making him go deeper inside of her. She was throbbing, alive and burning with passion and lust as she continued to ride him.

Dean moaned loudly, eyes closing and mouth going wide as he climaxed. He bucked his hips upwards once more, spilling inside of her, heaving deep breaths as he was blinded by the ecstasy of his orgasm.

His chest was rising and falling quickly, his heart still racing. He pushed himself deeper, grabbing her hips to help her along as she got closer to the edge. She was panting, her heart beating rapidly against her rib cage, a steady drum in her ears. Dean returned his thumb to where it had been between her legs.

"Oh, _fuck_! _Dean_!" Penny moaned, pleasure rippling through her core, her walls tightening around him as she came.

Dean watched with a tiny smile as she came undone before him, her head tilted back as her mind swirled in its euphoria. He sat up and his lips met her neck as her legs shook, the final rumblings of her orgasm leaving her.

She rested her head on his shoulder as she caught her breath, before looking up to kiss his lips briefly. She rolled over so she laid on her back, her chest rising as she inhaled a deep breath to try to steady her whirling thoughts. Dean sat up against the headboard quietly beside her, as she pulled up the bed sheet to cover herself.

Dean almost chuckled at her sudden bashfulness. She gazed up at him, catching sight of the slight sweat on his brow and she smiled warmly. It was those smiles that had Dean feeling almost comfortable.

They started talking, something becoming more common after they had sex. It was those late hours of the night Dean found it easy to open up to her, about nothing too serious. He talked about the family business - making it seem more like everyone in his family had been FBI agents - and how his brother had defied his father and decided to go to law school. It was also those times Penny opened up about her own brother. How he moved to New York and hadn't talked to her or her family since. She also talked about her abusive ex-boyfriend she had when she was eighteen. There was a trust and bond between them that neither of them decided to recognize.

Sleepily, Penny closed her eyes but kept listening to Dean. After awhile, she had dozed off and Dean settled into the bed and fell asleep.

When Penny woke, Dean was still sound asleep beside her. She breathed in before sitting upright and smiling. Sometimes, when Dean was so exhausted - probably from his job, she guessed - he slept in at her apartment. While most would find it awkward, neither of them particularly minded. Penny enjoyed cooking for someone other than herself and Dean enjoyed sleeping in.

Penny grabbed the first shirt she could find, deciding to clean up the clothes in the meantime. She pulled the t-shirt over her head, suddenly realizing it was Dean's and then hoped he wouldn't mind her wearing it. It came down to her upper thigh and she concluded it was enough to walk around her own house. After gathering the discarded clothes, she folded Dean's jeans nicely and placed them at the edge of the bed, grabbing his leather jacket and throwing it over the back of the desk chair in her room.

She moved into the hallway, and then into the kitchen where she began making pancakes and bacon. She hoped the smell would lure Dean to wake up so she didn't have to. And sure enough, the smell did wake him up from his very peaceful sleep. He blinked his vision to clear and then he got up, pulling on his boxers that were folded nicely at the edge of the bed.

Dean yawned as he made his way to the kitchen. Penny watched Dean approach, in his half-naked glory. She greeted him with a smile as she pulled the last pancake out of the pan.

"I hope you're hungry," she told him with a sheepish grin, "I kind'a went overboard."

"It looks fantastic," Dean said as his stomach grumbled.

After eating, Dean asked if he could use her shower - although she always said yes - while Penny cleaned up the kitchen. She removed Dean shirt and placed all of his stuff in her bedroom for him to change into while she slipped on jeans and a _Beatles_ t-shirt. She would shower after Dean left.

Dean's cellphone rang and she heard him answer it, but didn't think much of it. She kept flipping through her book in her living room.

"Hey, Penny," said Dean, walking into the living room. "Thanks for breakfast, but I've got to hit the road." Then he added, almost as an afterthought, "Another case."

"Okay," she stood to walk him out. "See you, Dean."

"Yeah, I'll see you around, Pen," The nickname that passed his lips surprised even Dean, but he didn't comment on it. "Call if you need anything,"

Although, Penny never did need anything, she supposed it was because Dean was FBI and he said it to make her feel safe. Whatever it was, she thanked him.

In the heat of the moment, Dean kissed her lips tenderly before making a swift exit.

* * *

Weeks passed since she had last seen Dean. Typical for them, though. Penny carried on at work and even went out with a few of her friends to a few bars. She flirted with guys, but she never felt comfortable bringing any of them home.

After a few weeks, Penny realized she was late. Her period did that sometimes, but only by a few days. Not nearly two weeks. Panicked, she took several pregnancy tests, all of them coming up with the same answer.

Her birth control had failed and she was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

**04.**  
 ** _Creepy Little Town_**

"Me?" Penny asked incredulously. "How could _I_ possibly help?"

Dean shrugged, "You're good with research. I hoped you could keep your eyes and ears out when you search for stories. If anything suspicious comes up, let me know? It could help."

"Well, yeah, I can do that." Penny nodded, she liked to be helpful. "Anything specific I should look for?"

Dean pondered a moment, pursing his lips, "Remember all the cases I told you about?" Dean asked, referring to the time when he had first come clean to her when she was pregnant. When she nodded, he continued, "Anything strange like that. Pass it on to us and we'll take a closer look."

Sam agreed, "Having another set of eyes wouldn't hurt."

"I can do that."

Dean smiled at her, "Knew you could, Pen."

A red color rose to her cheeks, eyes flickering down to her tea. Never did she think that she would ever be helpful to Dean and his cases. She loved to be helpful. The only reason she wasn't a cop or a doctor was that she strived for the truth and to understand every angle about crimes and sharing it with the public. These things, supernatural things, though, she understood had to be keep secret. For the greater good.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat." Dean said, looking over at Sam, to which his brother nodded. They both had a long drive to her house and they had had a long few days.

"I'll set you up on the couch, Sam. I'm sorry, I wish I had something better." Penny apologized.

"No, no. It's fine. Your couch looks a lot better than some motel beds." Sam reassured her.

Penny frowned, but got a few blankets from the closet in the downstairs hallway, and an extra pillow. Both Sam and Dean had brought in a bag with, what Penny presumed were clothes, and she left Sam to get ready for bed. She pointed him in the direction of the downstairs bathroom and where he could find a blanket in case he got cold. She also told him to help herself to her kitchen in case he got hungry. Sam thanked her, sending a "nice catch" look at Dean.

In her bedroom, Dean stripped down to his boxers before collapsing on the bed with a tired groan. Penny went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, changing into a baggy night-shirt and pajama shorts.

Penny slipped into bed next to Dean and he pulled her to his chest so he was spooning her.

"Your bed is the comfiest thing I've slept on since the last time I was here," Dean mumbled.

"Go to sleep." Penny whispered, knowing a sleep deprived Dean when she saw one.

* * *

That morning, after Penny had prepared scrambled eggs and sausages, Dean's cellphone rang. Dean, getting another cup of coffee, had Sam answer it.

Dean took a seat next to Johnny, across from Sam and next to Penny, who was sipping her coffee. Johnny held out a small forkful of eggs in Dean's direction and Dean leaned forward and ate them off his fork in an obnoxious way. It made Johnny laugh.

"Hello?" Sam paused, listening to the other end. "Dad? Are you hurt? We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were, if you were okay."

Dean look up and over at Sam.

"We're fine. Dad, where are you?" A pause. "What? Why not?"

"Is that really dad?" Dean asked.

"You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed mom?"

This caused Penny to look up from her magazine she started reading after finishing her breakfast. She figured to take a small step back and let Dean take care of Johnny. She knew he was craving it.

"A demon? You know for sure?" Sam's eyes seemed to glaze over in sadness.

"What's he sayin'?" Dean asked, ignoring as Johnny tried to get his attention. The toddler then frowned, but continued to eat his eggs.

"You know where it is?" Sam paused. "Let us help." Sam's eyebrows furrowed, "Why not?"

Dean reached for the phone, "Give me the phone."

Sam ignored him. "Names? What names? Dad, talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Sam shook his head. "No, alright? No way."

"Give me the phone," Dean demanded, his tone changing, causing both Penny and Johnny to look at him.

Sam looked angry at what his dad was telling him. From what Dean had told her, they did not get along very well. Mostly because Sam didn't like to listen.

Dean took the phone from Sam's hand. "Dad? It's me, where are you?" Dean looked over at Sam and he straightened up a bit. "Yes, sir. Uh," Dean pulled the phone from his ear, "Penny, can you get me a piece of paper and a pen?"

Confused, Penny quickly obliged, getting a notepad from the kitchen along with a pen. She handed it over to Dean before taking away Johnny's empty plate. She moved her son to the kitchen to clean off his hands and his face.

"What're the names?"

* * *

"For the last time, Penelope, _no_."

" _Dean_ ," she whined. "It's one case. You _and_ Sam will be there. I _just_ want to observe, I'm so curious."

"It's dangerous." Dean told her seriously. "You need to be here for Johnny."

"I'm here every day for him," she said, crossing her arms, holding herself back from saying something potentially hurtful. "A few days isn't going to hurt him. I used to go out of town for stories _all the time_. One won't hurt."

Dean was frowning, and he looked at Sam for help. But he just back away into the kitchen.

"This _one_ time, Penelope. I'm serious."

Penny beamed, loving to have claimed victory. She quickly moved up the stairs to ready a duffle bag for her stuff - some clothes and toiletries. She got into the shower and then got changed into jeans, a thin long-sleeved blue shirt, and black converse. After quickly braiding her hair back, she moved into Johnny's room and packed up a few things. She grabbed a jacket on her way downstairs.

Dean was set and ready, bags probably back in his car, but he was sitting on the floor, playing with Johnny. Johnny was playing with the train set his dad had just gotten him and Dean was playing along with a smile.

"Are you ready to go to Gram and Pop's?" Penny asked her son, kneeling down with him.

"Can I bring trains?" Johnny asked, pouting.

"If you and Daddy can put it away in time before we leave."

Johnny beamed and looked at his dad, who started helping him clean up. Sam emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered.

After getting everything ready, Penny dropped Johnny off at her mother's, explaining that she got this breaking story from another town. Her mother bid her luck and Penny was off back home, where she climbed into the backseat of the Impala.

* * *

Dean drove quietly, Sam staring down at the map. Penny was scribbling in her notepad in the backseat. It was getting late when she got a call from her mother.

 _"Johnny wants you to read him his bedtime story,"_ Gram told her. Johnny loved when people read to him. _"I hope you're free?"_

"Yeah, yeah, what book does he have?" Penny asked, looking up from her notepad and staring into the night before her.

 _"Goodnight Moon."_

Penny chuckled, causing Dean to glance into the rear view mirror to look at her. "Of course he does. Can you turn the pages for him? I think I remember it, I've been reading it like every night the past week and a half."

 _"Sure, I'm going to put you on speaker, but he's in bed and ready."_

"Okay," Penny thought hard for a moment, trying to picture the words.

Sam and Dean glanced back at her then, curiousness on both of their features.

Penny pulled the phone away from her ear, "Johnny wants me to read to him," she explained.

"How are you going to do that?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow even though he was staring at the road ahead of him.

"I've read _Goodnight Moon_ so many times, I'd be surprised if I didn't commit it to memory." Penny told him. "Are you ready, buddy?"

 _"Yes, Mama,"_ said Johnny's tired voice on the other end.

Penny clicked the speaker button and held the phone out, "Daddy and Uncle Sam are here, can you say goodnight first?"

 _"G'night, Daddy and Uncle Sam. I wuv you."_

Penny swore she saw Dean's grip on the steering wheel loosen, almost like he was suddenly at peace. "Daddy loves you too,"

"Goodnight, Johnny," Sam said.

"Okay," Penny got ready to read, closing her eyes to help her remember. " _In the great green room_..."

Everyone was quiet as Penny read her son to sleep. Sam and Dean especially, listening as her voice changed over certain lines. But both seemed so captivated on her motherly tone and how tender she was.

Soon, soft snores were heard on the other line, about the same time as when Penny finished. She clicked the phone off speaker, "Thanks, mom. Call me if either of you need anything."

 _"Of course, I love you."_

"I love you too, mom. Tell dad the same."

 _"Okay,"_

Penny closed her phone and sat back in her seat with a yawn. She placed her notepad in the seat beside her, and tried to stretch her legs out the best that she could.

After stopping at a rest stop - so Penny could use the bathroom and get a few snacks - Sam and Dean switched so Sam was the one driving. When she climbed back into the backseat, Dean was looking over several papers.

"So the names dad gave us, they're all couples?" Sam asked, glancing over at his brother.

"Three different couples all went missing." Dean confirmed.

"From different towns? Different states?"

"Yeah, that's right. Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross country, none of them arrived at their destination or were ever heard from again." Dean said, glancing up briefly from the papers.

"They could've disappeared anywhere, Dean."

"Yeah, _could've_. But each ones route took them through the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April, one year after another after another."

"This is the second week of April," said Penny from the back.

"Yup."

"So dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" Sam inquired.

"Yahtzee." said Dean. "Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? The guy is a master."

Sam pulled the Impala over to the side of the road, giving out a sigh.

"What're you doing?"

"We're not going to Indiana." said Sam.

Penny's eyebrows rose. Sure, she signed up for a road trip, but she thought they were headed to Indiana. She didn't want to be too far away from Johnny in case anything went wrong.

"We're going to California."

The brothers then started to bicker back and forth arguing about listening to their father. Sam got out halfway through and they continued to argue after getting out.

When Dean returned to the car, he got into the drivers side. "Come on, Pen, you can sit up front."

Stealing a glance at Sam out the back window, guilt filling her stomach, she sighed. Her motherly instinct screamed at her to go to Sam, to offer comfort or help in any way she could. That's how she handled it when she and Johnny fought or he fought with other kids (both, thankfully, rarities).

Dean started the car and Penny, with a bite of her lower lip, moved over into the front passenger seat. She looked at Dean as he put the car into drive and drove away from Sam.

* * *

It was morning when they got to Burkittsville, Indiana. The roads were wet from rainfall and the skies were still cloudy, but it wasn't raining.

Parking, Dean glanced at his phone before flipping it shut. He turned off the car and glanced at Penny, "Stay in the car."

"Dean, are you serious?" Penny asked with wide eyes. "I came here to observe not sit in-"

"Well, Sam's not here and I don't want to have to worry about you every second. You should've stayed home." Dean exited the car and slammed the door, leaving Penny shocked and annoyed in the passenger seat.

She was going to have a few choice words with him when he got back. She flipped through her book she had brought along, turning the pages angrily.

After she watched Dean start towards the general store and then come back out, towards the car, she sat up straighter. She was annoyed with him. Just because she was a mother _did not_ mean she was weak. At nineteen she had taken self defense classes and although she was nowhere near Dean, or Sam's, skill level, she certainly wasn't a defenseless damsel.

Dean got into the car and started it. He took notice to Penny staring at him and he glanced at her, "What?"

"What?! Are you _kidding_ me?" She huffed, trying to stay rational. "You're treating me like I'm so fragile, Dean! I can go out and talk to people, too. I'm a journalist for Christ's sake! That's what I do!"

"But I-"

"But _nothing_. I have enough faith in myself and enough trust in you to keep me safe. I wouldn't have asked to tag along if I didn't think I could do it. All I want to do is observe how you handle your cases, not all that interested in killing monsters." Although the idea of it did sound interesting, and helpful to those she'd be saving, she didn't mention it.

Dean sighed, driving the car back onto the street and in the direction he had been given. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know that, Dean. I appreciate it, but I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions."

Dean nodded slowly, thinking briefly about Johnny. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about him. "Okay," Dean said finally.

Penny smiled, but then she heard this buzzing noise. Dean heard it too and he glanced behind into the backseat, before he started reaching for something.

"...what the Hell?" Dean pulled the car over so he could reach for whatever was making the strange noise.

He pulled out an EMF detector that was going off, red lights blinking. Dean looked around curiously.

"Is that an EMF?"

Dean nodded.

* * *

Dean had parked on the side of the road near an orchard. Absentmindedly, Dean told Penny to "Stay here," and then he got out of the car.

Penny rolled her eyes and exited the passenger side and followed after Dean. The orchard was eerie, a thin fog settling around the trees.

"I thought I told you-"

Penny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, right."

They continued to walk, under the branches of the trees until Dean spotted a scarecrow. _Shit, that's creepy_ , Penny thought to herself, looking at his face where it seemed to be made of some type of skin, animal or otherwise. Stringy dark hair started from under the hat. Its eyes were two empty sockets, and stitches ran along its face.

"Dude, you fugly," said Dean, looking up at it.

Dean noticed something on its arm and grabbed a ladder from beside them that was used for getting up into the trees to pick the apples. He placed it in front of the scarecrow and started to climb up it. Dean looked at the arm again before pulling out the two missing people papers, looking at one in particular.

"Nice tat."

* * *

Dean pulled up to the gas station in town and exited the car, Penny following after him.

"You're back," said a blonde haired girl, looking about Penny's age or younger.

"Never left." Dean said.

She glanced at Penny, "Oh, hi."

Penny smiled, "Hello."

"Are you still looking for your friends?" She glanced between Dean and Penny.

"Mind fillin' it up there, Emily?"

Emily smiled, and started to fill up the Impala.

"So, you grow up here?"

"Can here when I was thirteen," Emily told Dean. "I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in."

"They nice people?"

"Everybody's nice here." was her response. Emily then went on to describe how she believed this town was blessed because it wasn't plagued by disease like the neighboring towns were. Then she told the two how the scarecrow had always been there, after Dean had asked.

Dean gestured to the red car behind her, "That your aunt and uncle's?"

"Customer. Had some car troubles." Emily explained.

After figuring out the customer was a couple - a guy and a girl - Dean felt slightly nervous. Even Penny could tell something was wrong with this little town in the Boonies. It was growing creepier by the second.

* * *

They entered the little diner that Dean had been to earlier that day to talk to Scotty. The couple was in there, having a meal as the mechanic was fixing up their car.

"Hiya, Scotty," Dean greeted.

Scotty looked at Dean, almost annoyed, before he caught glance of Penny walking in behind him. _Plan B_ , he thought briefly.

"Can I get a coffee, black? And a cup of tea?"

Dean sat down close to the couple and Penny sat down across from him. She observed her surroundings, wondering about how she could learn more about the town without giving herself away. She did that with her own stories too.

"Oh, and some of that pie, too, while you're at it." Dean looked over to the couple, "How ya doin'? Passin' through?"

"Road trip," said the woman.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, us too,"

Scotty came around and filled up their glasses with cider. He glanced over at Dean, "I'm sure these people want to eat in peace."

"Just trying to be friendly," Penny told Scotty, knowing now that he was hiding something. Now, to push his buttons, she said, "And our drinks too?"

Scotty was glaring at her, annoyed as he set down the one piece of pie. Penny wasn't overly hungry, but figured she'd grab a bite off Dean's plate anyway.

"So what brings ya to town?"

"We stopped for gas and, uh, one of our break lines were leaking. They save our lives."

"He's fixing it for us," said the man. "We'll be out of here by sundown."

"Really?" Dean knew it didn't take that long, "To fix a break line? You know, I know a thing or two about cars and I could have you up and running in an hour. Wouldn't charge you a thing."

"Thanks a lot, but we're just going to have the mechanic do it."

When Penny took a bite of the pie, Dean was trying to convince the couple that it was dangerous at night. He explained how the roads were safe at night and how they were in danger. They then tried to shrug him off and Penny noted how creepy Dean came off.

Then the sheriff came in and escorted them both out of town.

"At least they didn't charge us for the pie."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll be updating every Sunday. I appreciate all the feedback, so maybe drop a review to tell me how I'm doing?**

* * *

 **05.**  
 ** _Vanir_**

After sundown, Dean and Penny drove back into town to the orchard. Both were certain that was were the couple had ended up. And the town was in on it, or at least, some of the inhabitants.

"Now I'm serious, you have to stay in the car this time."

"Dean, didn't we go over this?" Penny asked as Dean pulled to the side of the road where the man and woman's car was.

"If you trust me at all, you'll stay in the damn car." Dean told her in a rush, slamming the door shut and racing around to the trunk of the Impala.

Penny frowned, but sighed and sat back in her seat, watching as Dean ran into the orchard with a shotgun. She did trust him. This was a hunt, this was his job. It was no time for her to try to play hero. She was sure a monster was in there, the scarecrow behind it somehow. She trusted Dean's instinct, his want to keep her safe. And so, she stayed put.

Not too long later, she saw the couple running out of the orchard, Dean hot on their heels. They stopped at the passenger side of the car and Dean turned, aiming the shotgun into the orchard. But nothing followed.

"What the hell was that?"

"Don't ask." Dean replied.

Penny jumped out of the car, heart beating faster. She grabbed Dean's wrist and turned him to her. Her eyes flickered over his face and his body, checking for any sign of injury, but finding none. Dean was watching her carefully.

She let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm telling you, Burkettsville, Indiana. Fun town." said Dean the following morning over the phone to Sam. "No, I can cope without ya, you know."

Penny looked up and over at Dean from her spot in the passengers seat. She was really missing Johnny, and she started to feel bad. Was this how Dean felt every time he left? She started to feel guilty for berating him about not seeing his son as often as she would have liked; Dean wanted to be there just as much as she did. And she was only gone a few days, not weeks (even months) like Dean usually was.

"Nah, its more than a spirit," Dean told Sam. "A god. A pagan god, anyway." Dean paused, listening to Sam. "The annual cycle and the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals, the way they treated this couple. Fattened them up like a Christmas turkey."

Penny almost shivered. This town was offering up victims as sacrifices and they seemed to have no problems with it. They had done it for three straight years, possibly more. And that wasn't sitting right with her. Could people really be this sick and twisted?

"Yeah, I'm thinking some ritual sacrifice to appease some pagan god." A pause. "And the scarecrow takes his sacrifice. And for another year the crops won't wilt and disease won't spread." Dean listened. "No, not yet. I know. Penny and I are actually on our way to a local community college. I've got an appointment with a professor, since I don't have my side-kick, geek-boy to do all the research."

Dean and Sam then got sentimental. Dean tried to apologize (however, not finding the right words at first), before admitting that Sam was right. Dean told him that he was proud.

After a few more minutes drive, they pulled up to the college. Dean and Penny got out, Dean knowing not to argue. He had heard it in the car before calling Sam _. "I'm a journalist, Dean! This is what I do."_ Plus, Dean probably wouldn't be able to stop her; she'd march right up to the college and see the professor.

After they talked briefly about pagan gods, and then Penny got the professor talking about local lore. Dean specified one living in an orchard. What they found was the Vanir. Dean read out loud and what he describe was exactly what they were dealing with. It centered around a sacred tree and they both thought that the tree was the key to kill it.

When they tried to leave, however, Dean opened the door and was hit in the face with the butt of a shotgun. Penny cried out, shocked mostly, before trying to flee. The sheriff grabbed her before she passed out the door and slammed her head against the wall.

She was knocked out cold instantly.

* * *

Penny's head hurt, it was like her brain was throbbing against her skull. She felt slightly dizzy, and she didn't remember why she was in pain. And then it came flooding back. She began to panic, opening her eyes to find mostly darkness, little light seeping into the cellar.

"Shh, Penny, baby. It's okay. I'm right here."

Penny blinked rapidly to try to get her vision to adjust to the darkness. Dean's outline was seen kneeling beside her, his hand running through her hair. His features began to come into her focus, his defined nose and sculpted cheekbones; almost like he was crafted by da Vinci himself. She sighed in relief.

Penny sat up, Dean aiding her. He ran his thumb over the side of her forehead, where a bruise was forming. She flinched and Dean frowned. That was when she took notice the the bruise forming on his face, where he had been hit by the butt of the shotgun.

He grabbed her hands and helped her stand, watching carefully incase she lost her footing or fell over. But she stood steady and he let go.

They needed to get out of there.

Dean kept slamming against the other side of the cellar, where it looked to be an opening. Or was one. Light was seeping though the cracks, but it held strong. Dean took in a long breath, before coming back down the few stairs.

"We need to find the tree." Dean told her.

Penny gave an agreed nod, her arms folded across her chest.

The cellar door opened and they had guns pointed at them. Penny looked up with wide eyes. She certainly didn't sign up for this.

* * *

Penny was tied to one of the trees, Dean a few feet from her. He was being bound as well; the sheriff, Scotty, the two people from the general store (the aunt and uncle of Emily), and a few others were all present. Penny felt sick, people could be so cruel.

"How many people have you killed, Sheriff?" Dean asked. "How much blood is on your hands?"

"We don't kill them."

"No, but you sure cover up after. How many cars have you hidden? Clothes have you buried?"

Instead of answering, the sheriff walked around after tying up Dean and grabbed his gun. After grabbing their stuff, they all started to leave.

"Hope your apple pie is fucking worth it!" Dean called after them.

* * *

It was dark, but Penny didn't know how long had passed of her pulling at her binds and trying to maneuver to be more comfortable. But her arms were going numb and nothing was helping. Dean had told her he was going to come up with a plan, but so far, he was still silent.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Penny said, breaking their silence.

"I'm workin' on it."

Penny laid her head up against the tree and tried her best not to cry. She missed Johnny, she missed the safety of her home, the surprise visits Dean did that just made Johnny light up. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, trying not to let any tears fall.

"Hey, hey, hey," Dean called over to her, fully aware of her state now.

"I miss him, Dean," she cried. "I'm going to die and he's not going to have a mom and I'll never see him grow up. An-and he won't have a dad and-"

"Pen, I'm going to get us out of this."

"Dean, we've been here for hours and still neither of us have any bright ideas. We're screwed. I can't believe this is how I die."

"Quit that thinking. Right now."

She opened her eyes to look over at him, a few tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them, she wished that she could. Seeing her like that broke something inside of him - perhaps a wall he had been trying to cover up the cracks in.

"I love you."

Penny's wandering eyes snapped to meet Dean's gaze. Had he? _No_ , after all their time together, he had never said those three words. Not _once_. "What?"

"I love you, okay? I tried to hide it for awhile." Dean admitted to her. "Love isn't my kind'a thing. But, damnit, Penelope, I love you."

"You're just saying that because we're-"

"No, I've known for a few months. I guess it started the day Johnny was born, or maybe that's just when I started to realize and also when I started to suppress it." He looked around before meeting her eyes again. "But given our situation - even though _I will_ get us outta here - fuck it, you know?"

Penny blinked at him a few times, her eyelashes wet from tears. "Dean, I-" she swallowed.

"You don't have to say it," he looked away, almost like he regretting making himself so vulnerable. How could someone like _her_ love someone like _him_?

"Dean Winchester, I love you too. I have for probably just as long, if not longer."

He looked back so quickly at her, Penny swore he might get whiplash. Then, he got this big, toothy grin on his face. Dean wasn't one for soppy moments, but hearing that someone loved him that wasn't bound by blood had him over the moon. In that moment, he felt enough.

There were footsteps and both of their smiles were wiped off their faces. Fear invaded Penny's insides and Dean tried to see what it was, desperately trying not to panic. He struggled against his binds, trying as a last ditch effort, to get free.

Sam came around the corner and Dean let out a huff of relief. Penny relaxed her muscles, noticing how tense she was. They were saved.

"How'd you get here?" Dean asked as Sam undid the ropes that tied him to the apple tree.

"I, uh, stole a car." Sam admitted lowly.

Dean laughed, with a wide smile, "That's my boy." Then, coming back to reality, said, "Keep an eye on that scarecrow. It could come alive any minute."

"What scarecrow?" asked Sam.

Dean stood fast, throwing the ropes to the side. He looked on with Sam, to where the scarecrow should have been but no longer was.

Dean rushed over to Penny and as quick as he could, untied her ropes. He held back a suggestive comment and instead just kissed her temple. She stood, rubbing her wrists as blood flowed back into her arms.

They started to jog together, towards an exit of the orchard. Penny was glad to be on her feet, able to run. And coincidentally was between Sam and Dean, protected at both sides. She didn't know if was intentional or _actually_ coincidence, but she was thankful either way.

"All right, so now this sacred tree you're talkin' about,"

"It's the source of its power." Dean told Sam.

"So let's find it and burn it." said Sam.

"No, let's shag-ass before leatherface catches up."

There was the cock of a shotgun and they all stopped, the flashlight making them all look like deer caught in the headlights. Dean grabbed Penny's forearm and held her closer, Sam just in behind her. The townsfolk moved in closer.

The trio tried to turn in several directions, looking for an escape route, but they were covered at all angles.

"Please, let us go," Penny pleaded, taking a few deep breaths.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise." said the general store owner, sympathy radiating off of him. However, he still refused to let them go.

Her heart was racing in her chest as she clung to Dean's arm. If they hadn't been surrounded, Penny might have run for it - but there was too much risk.

A blade - the Scarecrow's scythe - went through the general store owners chest and his wife screamed. The Vanir then grabbed the woman and pulled her into him, starting to drag the two away. Everyone scattered and Dean pulled Penny into a sprint towards the Impala at the edge of the orchard.

The Vanir had gotten his sacrifice.

By the safety of the car, Dean pulled Penny into a hug. She could hear his heart beating fast, pounding against his ribcage. She tried to take in deep breaths to relax, to realize she was safe now.

But she found no comfort until Sam and Dean burned down the sacred tree that following morning. She didn't travel into the orchard with them, instead she stayed in the back of the Impala.

Once the job was done, the brothers returned to the car and they drove off from the creepy little town.


	6. Chapter 6

**06.**  
 ** _Quality Time_**

Penny was relieved to be home, more than relieved - she was happy to be safe in her own space. Her first "hunt" was traumatic, to say the least. She wanted to wrap Johnny up in her arms, but it was late and he was asleep, as well as her parents. She would just have to wait until morning.

Sam took straight to the bathroom, by her guess to take a hot shower. The long drive had taken its toll on each of them - especially after the Vanir encounter. Dean and Penny started to her room, as the exhaustion was laying heavy on their shoulders.

"So..." Penny started, shutting her bedroom door behind her. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Dean sat down on the bed and removed his shoes and tossed his jacket on the chair next to her bed. He scratched his neck briefly before opening his mouth, "I never saw myself as the family man." He told her honestly. "But then you had Johnny and I don't know, Pen. I wasn't going to be an ass and _leave_ , you know? I can be a jerk, but he means the world to me."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Dean. But, I just want to be _a hundred percent certain_ you meant what you said." Penny moved to sit beside him.

He caught her eye and sighed, "I'm not a big sop, you know that. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Trust me, I'm not so good with words, it was kind'a hard for me to admit my feelings."

"Feared I didn't reciprocate them?"

"That and I didn't want to say anything and risk making things awkward. I didn't want to give you any reason to keep him from me." Dean looked away from her, down at his hands.

Her eyebrows scrunched down, "I'd _never_ do that, Dean. He's _your_ son, too. I'd never keep him from you."

Dean sent a small smile over in her direction. She shyly returned it before getting up to change out of her clothes. She didn't mind that she knew Dean was watching, she just wanted to get out of her clothes, which were dirt and sweat ridden.

He approached her slowly, running a hand down her arm - kissing the crook of her neck softly. After all the weeks away from each other, and now that they were alone, he wanted to be close to her. She turned within his hold, looking up gently at him, meeting his dark green eyes. She brushed her nose on the stubble of his chin before standing on her tippy-toes to kiss him on the lips.

Dean's hand found its way into her hair, the other trailing down until it met the soft skin of her waist. She wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Dean held her tenderly, trailing a calloused thumb over her cheek.

Penny led one hand down to the hem of his tee-shirt, and started to pull it over his head. Their lips met again when his shirt was on the floor and she worked quickly at his belt and then the button of his jeans. After working them off, Dean led them to the bed, where he laid her down gently before crawling on top of her.

He slowly kissed down her torso, before sucking on the edge of her thigh, which made her release a tiny moan.

"Don't be a tease," she told him lowly, her closed eyes flickering open.

He chuckled, moving his way back up to kiss her lips. Their tongues met, and Penny's hands moved down to his hips, trying to pull him down. It made Dean grin, as his used one hand to hold himself up and the other worked at her panties. He rubbed gentle circles on her clitoris, making her hips move upwards to meet his touch.

" _Dean_ ," she moaned into his mouth, "stop teasing me."

He obliged, removing her panties, "Yes?"

She nodded, "Yes," Penny pulled him back down for a kiss as he guided himself into her and she tilted her head back at the sudden pleasure that filled her.

Dean worked his pace slowly, loving her passionately. It was a strange switch for them, but after their confessions, making love was the obvious next step. It flowered warmth in their chests, a strange new feeling for them both - rivaled only by the birth of their son.

Penny started moving her hips with his, starting a whole new pleasure that began in her core. She was tingling with pleasure, her toes curling and uncurling. Her hands were in his hair when he started sucking on the skin of her neck.

Dean was close, his own pleasure building, and his pace started to quicken. Penny urged him forward by lowly moaning his name, her breathing heavy and her heart racing.

Penny tilted her hips upwards and Dean started deeper, his eyes closing as he moaned. Penny moved her hands down to his cheeks and he opened his eyes back up. They held each other's gaze, only breaking it to kiss briefly. Dean grunted in his release, pace slowing as he was blinded by his orgasm.

Breathing ragged, he caught Penny's eyes and returned a hand to between her legs. Her eyes fluttered closed and she took several deep breaths to try to steady herself from the building pleasure. Dean kissed her tenderly as she released, moaning into his mouth. Ecstasy filled her mind as she came, her walls tightening around him, her back arching. She bit Dean's lip softly to keep herself from screaming out his name.

They were both breathing heavily, as Dean rested his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes. He wanted to commit every detail to memory: how they were such a pretty hazel, with a dark green backdrop filled with a deep ocean blue and a pretty chocolate brown as it reached closer to her pupils.

As Dean rolled over onto his side, he pulled Penny into his chest. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, listening to the pounding of his heart - she found it undeniably soothing.

In the comfort of his chest, the lull of his heartbeat and the safety of his arms around her, Penny fell fast asleep.

Dean ran his fingertips softly over her upper arm, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. He didn't want to screw anything up - how could _he_ possibly be enough for her?

* * *

Penny woke early, still wrapped up in Dean's warm embrace. He was snoring softly, his entire body relaxed, he face at peace. She liked seeing Dean like this, so sound and peaceful. She wanted to lay there in his arms forever, but she needed to get Johnny. These days away from him had been hard on her.

After getting changed into sweatpants and a tee-shirt, she threw her hair into a bun and walked quietly down the stairs. Sam was still passed out on the couch, his lips slightly parted as he breathed in and out. Penny grabbed a granola bar from her cabinet before heading out to her car. She knew her mother would be awake at this time - namely because this was just about the time Johnny woke up.

The drive was peaceful, quiet. The morning commuters had not yet gotten to the road, and Penny was thankful. It made her drive easier and quicker.

Johnny still looked sleepy when she got to her parents house, but he lit up when he saw his mom. He ran to her and threw his little arms around her neck as soon as she bent down to his level. Penny picked him up easily, hugging him tight to her body.

Her mother was sipping a cup of coffee, "Want to stay for breakfast?"

"Can we do a rain check?" Penny asked, "I. . .uh have to submit my story."

Her mother didn't question it. She just nodded. "Maybe this weekend."

"For sure, see you, mom. I love you." Penny looked at Johnny, "Say goodbye to Gram?"

Johnny yawned out a goodbye and Gram kissed his cheeks before they departed. Johnny told Penny about his time at his grandparents, and she listened attentively. She had missed him, she wanted to hear everything he had to say.

When she pulled into the driveway, Dean's Impala still parked beside her, Johnny beamed. Penny quickly removed him from his car seat and went into the house. Sam was awake, brewing a pot of coffee, but Dean was still sleeping upstairs.

"Uncle Sam!" Johnny called, with a grin, trotting over to his toweringly tall uncle.

"Hiya, Johnny," said Sam with a small smile, leaning down to pick the toddler up. Sam was still a little unsure about suddenly becoming an uncle, but Johnny had wanted to be pick up to see what he was doing.

"I was thinking about making some French toast, if you're interested," Penny told Sam, opening the refrigerator to gather the ingredients.

"You want me to help?" Sam asked, followed by, "I don't think I'm a great cook, but I probably won't burn the bacon."

Penny chuckled, "Sure, Sam." She glanced at her son, "Your morning cartoons are on, little man. Maybe go wake Daddy and he can watch them with you?"

Johnny lit up at the sound of that. Sam watched his nephew closely, taking note how over the moon he was with Dean. Sam thought perhaps it was due to the distance, and Sam suddenly felt bad they constantly had to be apart. Although Sam wanted to get to know Johnny, the kid deserved as much time with Dean as possible.

Sam leaned down and place Johnny on his feet. Penny told him where his dad would be, and watched as he climbed the stairs slowly. When he reached the top, he bolted into his mother's room, where he jumped on the bed to wake up his dad. Penny was smiling when she returned to the kitchen.

"So Sam, you're on bacon duty." Penny said, getting out a pan for the French toast and another for the bacon. "Bottom shelf."

Penny started the batter and dipped the bread in before placing them in the hot pan. The coffee was brewing and Sam was patiently waiting to start the bacon.

There were slow steps in the hallway above them, and then the soft steps of her son coming down the stairs. Quickly followed by Dean's, who was talking groggily to his son.

Dean entered the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, sipping slowly, before following his son back into the living room. Penny heard the opening music to Clifford the Big Red Dog, and she carefully stole a glance at the couch. Johnny was staring at the television, with a smile, curled into his father's side, while Dean was looking down at his son with a large grin.

Sam started the bacon, after taking a peak at the living room, and smiling gently to himself. Dean deserved to be happy, even if the moments were tiny, at least they made him smile. This also gave time for Sam to talk to Penny, to learn more about her and Johnny. They were having such a normal conversation, no supernatural lore passing either of their lips.

Sam asked about college and her job, where Johnny had been born, where she grew up, what were her hobbies, what were Johnny's favorite things and so on. Penny happily answered all of Sam's questions, softly continuing the conversation she knew he was craving. People like Sam seemed to crave normalcy - or at least, slivers of it. And Penny was happy to give it to him.

They all ate breakfast together, Sam and Johnny trading conversations and talking about trains and cartoons and little kid stuff. Dean listened intently, eating quietly - and Penny looked on in content. Perhaps it wasn't completely normal, but this was her family. And she loved it.

While she cleaned up, the boys played outside in the backyard in their pajamas. Their laughter was heard even though the sliding glass door was closed.

"Hey, Pen," Dean said, opening the door slightly. "Mind if I take Johnny to the park?"

Penny smiled, "How about we all get changed and go together?"

Dean liked that idea and quickly agreed. It was his last day before getting back to hunting, and he wanted to make it count.

Penny packed a lunch for them, and showered and changed. They all headed to the park only a few miles from her house. Dean and Johnny immediately ran to the playground, where they went on the slide, the swings and ran around the park together. Sam sat up against the tree, sitting on the blanket Penny had brought, reading a book while Penny scribbled in her notebook.

Soon, Dean and Sam traded so Dean could sit and rest (Johnny was a very energetic toddler) and Sam played with Johnny. It took a little getting used to, being around a young child that he was related to, but Sam fell into pace with it.

Around noon, they all sat on the picnic blanket and ate lunch together.

"You and Johnny go to the park often?" Sam asked.

"About as often as we can. We're here every Sunday together, but that's the only set day. Sometimes we go during the week or my mother takes him when I'm at work."

Sam nodded, continuing to eat his sandwich.

They all relaxed on the blanket together, Dean taking a quick photo of he and Johnny for his phone background. Then they all went to the swings, Johnny sitting in his mother's lap, while Dean swung next to them. Johnny soon passed out in his mother's arms and Dean was quick to snag him and hold him as they walked back to the car.

Johnny enjoyed his nap on the way home and for a half hour after returning to the house. Sam was researching as case while Dean and Penny sat together, talking quietly.

Unfortunately, after dinner, Dean and Sam had to bid their goodbyes. It always tugged at Penny's heartstrings and Dean's as well. He hated leaving.

"Bye, buddy," Dean told his son, trying to keep the tears away. "You'll see Daddy real soon, okay?"

Johnny nodded solemnly, with a long huff and a frown. "I wuv you, Daddy,"

Dean inhaled sharply, closing his eyes tight and taking a deep breath. He opened them slowly and hugged Johnny tight. "I love you, too."

Johnny and Sam hugged briefly and Sam bid him a goodbye.

"I'll see you soon too, right, Uncle Sam?"

Sam smiled, looking slightly forlorn. "Of course, Johnny,"

Johnny smiled at that.

Dean and Penny kissed, hugging and whispering quiet I love you's. She then hugged Sam and then picked Johnny up so they could wave goodbye as the two brothers drove off into the night.

It was only a few days later that Penny got a call from Sam, who sounded undoubtably worried.

"What is it, Sam?" she asked.

"It's Dean." Sam said first. "He's in the hospital. It doesn't look good."


End file.
